Attaining Tetusaiga
by KisandraWesker
Summary: When 21 year old Rin and Sesshomaru meet Inuyasha's gang once more, Rin challenges Inuyasha to a fight and takes something from him. In this story Jaken's dead. Sorry Jaken lovers. SessXRin. Threw in Listen to the Rain by Evanescence for romance.


Attaining Tetusaiga

In this fanfic, 21 year old Rin and Sesshomaru are getting closer to each other ever since that fateful day when Rin was, at seven years old, killed by wolves. Now they spend every moments with each other and they finally get something from Inuyasha. Oh and for Jaken haters, HE'S DEAD in this story! Jaken lovers, SORRY! Enjoy! I threw Listen to the Rain by Evanescence just to raise the romance mood.

Rin and Sesshomaru were on the road once more with Sesshomaru in the lead and beside him is 21 year old Rin. Her sword, Syakia, forged by Totosai, was by her side. Her raven hair was down to her back. The skies were clear and a few puddles remained from yesterday's storm. Rin spotted a field of flowers and rushed over and picked a few lilies and placed them gingerly into her bag. All of a sudden, two lizard demons leapt out of nowhere. Rin jumped away and Sesshomaru saw what was going on. He whipped out Tokijin and dashed over to help out Rin.

"Back off, scale face!" Rin snapped unsheathing her sword. "Ooo...a feisty one. I like 'em! Get her!" the first one said. "Rin! Get back!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin backflipped a few times making way for Sesshomaru. He leapt into the air, sword sizzling with electricity. "DRAGON STRIKE!" he shouted swinging his sword. It unleashed thunderbolts and they tore through the demon, reducing him to ashes. The second stood there, terrified. "My turn and I been waiting to use this move...NEKO DEATH BLOW!" Rin shouted slashing her sword through the second.

It stood there, before falling to the ground, sliced into pieces. Rin and Sesshomaru sheathed their swords, smiling. "Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, my lord." Rin said. Soon they were on the road. "I smell Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "Oh boy...here we go again..." Rin muttered. Sure enough, they met Inuyasha's gang. "Inuyasha...give me the Tetusaiga and I may spare your life..." Sesshomaru said glaring at him. "Ok...NOT! The answer's no!" Inuyasha snapped whipping out Tetusaiga.

Sesshomaru started to take out Tokijin, but Rin stopped him. "I'll get him. Rest your strength," she said a hand laying on her sword. "What?!" Inuyasha's gang exclaimed. "I've been trained and this will act as a test for me. Inuyasha, give me your all!" Rin said whipping out her sword. "This is going to get messy," Kagome said. " I can't believe Rin's...going to fight Inuyasha," Sango said. "But I sense an aura. It must be that sword Rin's carrying. She must've got it from Totosai," Miroku said. "Rin better be careful. Even though she's a girl, Inuyasha's going-" Rin shot a glare at Shippo and he silenced.

"Rin. You don't have to do this," Sesshomaru said. "I do. I want to prove myself that I can be as strong as you, my lord," Rin said still focusing on Inuyasha. "Ok, Rin. You've asked for it," Inuyasha said. (que Final Fantasy VIII's Boss Theme. Thought it would be a good song) Rin darted around Inuyasha continuously in a circle with cat like agility. "What the...!?" Inuyasha said trying to find her. Rin leapt into the air and came down, sword ready. Inuyasha blocked it with Tetusaiga and the two blades clashed. Rin fipped over him and the two blades continued to collide with amazing speeds.

"Rin's improved. Let's see if she's really got it," Sesshomaru thought. Then..."WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha shouted sending yellow waves at her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Rin's done for!" Shippo shouted. "RIN WATCH OUT!!" Kagome and Sesshomaru shouted. Rin smiled and leapt up into the air, dodging the Wind Scar. Sesshomaru heaved a sigh of relief as well as the others. " I thought she was toast," Kagome said. "NEKO GALE!!" Rin shouted sending a gale twister at Inuyasha. "I was waiting for this moment. BACKLASH WAVE!!" Inuyasha shouted. Rin's attack was repelling and reflected back at her. Rin blocked it with her sword, teeth clenched in determination.

She smacked the two attacks away and landed on her feet. "Man, I knew this was going to be rough, but not THIS rough," Sango said. "I agree. Rin has to be really strong to repel those two attacks. But that must've wore her out," Miroku said. Rin and Inuyasha were panting. Rin's left leg bled from one of Inuyasha's attacks. "Rin's getting tired. If she doesn't end this now...she could die from either her injuries or Inuyasha sending another attack again and she can't block it," Sesshomaru thought. He placed a hand on Tokijin, but somehow, Rin knew. "No, my lord. Don't," Rin said. "But Rin-" "But nothing! I can take down this half-breed mutt! I know I can! I know it!" Rin snapped. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What...did she just..call me?" he said stammering. "Wha...?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"This is it, Inuyasha! I'm taking that Tetusaiga for my lord! NEKO DEATH BLOW!!" Rin shouted darting at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha hardly had time to block for Rin was already went by him with blinding speed. It was a tense moment before..."GAAH!!" Inuyasha yelled in pain, clutching his chest which was bleeding terribly. "Got him. Good work, Rin. My teachings served you well," Sesshomaru thought, knowing that attack was coming. Tetusaiga flew a few feet from him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted rushing to him. Rin picked up Tetusaiga and placed it back in its sheath. She wrapped it in a cloth and took it to Sesshomaru "Finally...Tetusaiga is ours. Hurry before they notice," Rin said handing the Tetusaiga to him.

He took it and walked off, holding the fang blade. Rin ran over to Inuyasha. "I think I overdid it," she said. "He'll be fine, Rin. You put up one heck of a fight," Kagome said smiling. "Thank you. That training paid off big time. I got to hurry now. My lord won't wait forever. Bye," Rin said hurrying to her lord. When they were away, Sesshomaru smiled at Rin. "You did well, Rin. You fufilled my wish. Thank you," Sesshomaru said. Rin wrapped her arms around him. "Anything for you, my lord," she said. Then, she fell one knee, wincing from a cut she received earlier from the fight. It was on her left leg. "Rin!" Sesshomaru said kneeling down. "I think my leg got cut from my fight," Rin said. "Ah-Un, help me with Rin," Sesshomaru said. Ah-Un used one of its head to help its mistress onto its back. Sesshomaru handed Tetusaiga to Rin and she put it into the saddle bag. Sesshomaru got on behind her and they took flight.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha was really ticked off with two things: 1) He just got beat BAD by a girl with a powerful sword. 2) His sword got taken. "I can't believe my brother took off with Tetusaiga. I'm such an idiot!" Inuyasha groaned. "I just can't believe you got beat by a girl!" Shippo laughed. Inuyasha pounded him on the head. "OWW! You meanie!" Shippo cried. "Hmph..." Inuyasha said. "SIT!" Kagome snapped, the necklace around his neck tugging Inuyasha to the ground. Shippo laughed once more. Sango and Miroku shook their heads. "Serves him right for picking on Rin and Shippo," Sango muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT!!" Inuyasha yelled, his face still planted. Sango giggled.

Back with Sesshomaru and Rin...

Rin and Sesshomaru were stopping for the night in a cave because it started to rain again. Sesshomaru just finished wrapping Rin's leg "Oh. My lord, remember that song we sang when I was little?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded, smiling. Rin closed her eyes as she sang:

_**Rin**_

_**Listen to each drop of rain**_

_**Whispering secrets in vain**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**Frantically searching for someone to hear**_

_**Their story before they hit ground**_

_**Both**_

_**Please don't let go**_

_**Can't we stay for awhile?**_

_**It's just too hard to say goodbye**_

_**Listen to the rain!**_

_**(Rin)**_

_**I stand alone in the storm**_

_**Suddenly sweet words take hold**_

_**(Both)**_

_**Hurry they say for you haven't much time**_

_**Open your eyes to the love around you**_

_**You may feel you're alone**_

_**But I'm here still with you**_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**You can do what you dream**_

_**(Rin) **_

_**Just remember to listen...**_

_**(Both)**_

_**...to the rain**_

Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru shoulder as she slowly fell asleep. Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her. He looked at Tetusaiga, still wrapped up in the cloth. "Inuyasha...this time I'm the victor and you...are nothing but a miserable, lesser half demon," he said softly, before falling asleep.

Cute!! Reliving their past together! How's that for romance?

Review and spend a day with RIN!

Rin: HOORAY! FINALLY!


End file.
